Sitting On The Stairs, A 5x01 Blurb
by random-gleekV
Summary: Just a blurb about a Klaine talk after the 5x01 adorable end.


**A/N Is it professional to use the word 'blurb' in a title?**

* * *

Kurt sat on the top step of that beloved staircase. He stared down at Blaine, as he chatted amiably with some new, preppy Warbler. This new Warbler was the last person to go and Kurt silently willed the two of them to finish their conversation.

As he waited, he stared at the ring on his hand. He hadn't yet adjusted to the new weight on one hand. Either way, that ring felt so right. Several times he'd glance at his hands and see that glint of silver and be reminded of the fact that Kurt Hummel is now engaged. That was beautiful.

After Blaine had proposed, it had been a mess of well-wishes and hugs. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for them. Honestly, Kurt was still so blown away and impressed by the set up and still overwhelmed about the fact that he was engaged. It all seemed a blur until people started to leave and Kurt had a chance to breath.

His dad was one of the last to leave. He came by and asked if Kurt was planning on coming home and wanted a ride, but they both knew that his asking was just a courtesy because they both knew he was going to stay with Blaine for a while longer.

Although Kurt knew that Blaine was going to propose, he was still surprised. He didn't know how it'd go at all, and the fact that Blaine put that whole thing together was so awesome. It was definitely a step up from The Gap Attack.

Kurt had found out about Blaine's plan to propose a few ways. For one, every time he saw someone, they always took his hand to look for the ring and when they didn't see it, they had to quickly act normal. And if they didn't take his hand, Kurt always saw their eyes flit down to check. The second way Kurt had figured it out was that his Dad kept asking about Blaine. Not in a casual way that he used to, in the semi-suspicious way that made Kurt know for sure that something was up. And lastly, he had figured it out from Blaine himself. The whole time that Kurt had been back in Lima, Blaine had been weird. He was fidgety, for one, and he also had a hand in his pocket. Blaine was one of those people who talked with his hands and so for his hand to always be stuffed away, Kurt definitely took notice. Not to mention that at one point, Blaine was sitting in a such a way that Kurt could faintly see the shape of a small square box in Blaine's pants. That was a big clue. Kurt is a pretty intuitive person so between all that, he came to the conclusion that Blaine was going to ask his hand in marriage.

"Hey you," Blaine said, finally coming up the stairs and sitting next to his fiancé. They were now alone.

Kurt looked over and smiled. "Hi."

"So..." Blaine said slowly. For being engaged, they sure had little to say.

Kurt suddenly looked over at Blaine with a curious look in his eyes.

"Blaine, why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just got back together a few days ago after being apart for almost half a year. Why did you propose so soon?"

Blaine paused, looking a bit downcast. "Because I love you."

"I know that," Kurt smiled. "You take every opportunity to say so."

Blaine chuckled. "And yet, I feel it's not always enough."

Kurt knew it'd be pretty pointless to disagree. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand and their fingers naturally moved together. After all, their hands were meant to hold each other fearlessly and forever.

"In a few more days, you're going back to New York. I know you love it there and I know you need to go, but every time you leave, it pains me and I fear that you'll never come back. And what's more, I didn't want you going back to New York just as my boyfriend because I didn't want the same thing happening again. So I figured that if I secured something a bit more between us, I wouldn't have to worry."

Kurt knew that what Blaine was saying was totally honest. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about that too.

"I think we've learned from our mistakes," Kurt said. He nudged Blaine's shoulder gently. "Don't you?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes. But I just wanted to make sure." He paused and looked down at the ring shimmering on Kurt's hand. "Kurt...I...I need to know something."

Kurt looked expectantly at him.

"Did...did you say yes just because everyone was there watching?"

Kurt almost laughed at the stupidity of that question. "Of course not! That'd be such a jerk move."

Blaine breathed out an uneasy laugh. "Are you sure? I know it was soon and unexpected and your dad wasn't for it but-"

"Blaine! If my dad really wasn't for it, he would have driven me to the airport like he said he was. Besides, he was the one who talked me into it."

"Wait, what? He told you? You knew?"

Kurt smirked. "I already knew."

Blaine looked crestfallen. All the effort he put into making it so special and a surprise was for nothing. "Who told you?"

"No one had to tell me. I figured it out on my own," Kurt said. Seeing the crushed look on Blaine's face, he added, "But I didn't know you'd get all those people together and sing such an awesome song and do it at Dalton on our stairs! That was so much more than I could have ever pictured or dreamed of. It was so perfect, Blaine." He squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. As for my dad, he said a few things that basically translates to -and I can't believe I'm going to say this- YOLO."

Blaine laughed out loud.

Kurt grinned, glad to see Blaine so happy again. "But I didn't really need Dad's talk. What I needed was his permission, I guess. I love you and I always did. Even when I hated you, I still loved you. I knew we'd be engaged someday. I accepted that fate when I took your hand three years ago and you pulled me down that back hallway."

Blaine's cheeks reddened. "I love you," he said sweetly.

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

"So are we just going to sit here now or...?"

Kurt shrugged. "How about we take a trip to the Lima Bean and get our first coffees as fiancés?"

"Great idea!" Blaine said. With their hands still tightly joined, they stood up and walked down the elegant stairs. For the first time in ages, Kurt felt one hundred percent right. He wasn't sad or guilty or angry or anything but happy and totally in love. He wanted to stay that way forever.

As they walked into the warm and blindingly bright sunlight and cheerfully swung their hands between them, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Do you think your dad even knows about YOLO?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Wow, I've been MIA for a while. Lack of inspiration is my excuse. But last week's Glee episode deffo gave me some, as well as a boatload of feels. Anyways, this is prolly the shortest ff I've ever written, and I know there's prolly like 582749 stories out there like this, but I just had to write it and just get it out, y'know? It's a long, pointless drabble. Anyways, that's all. See you soon, maybe**


End file.
